The overall goal of the Administrative Core is to provide leadership and general administration for all activities related to the M. D. Anderson Ovarian SPORE. The objectives of the Core are: [unreadable] To oversee all SPORE activities, including Projects and Core resources. [unreadable] To provide administrative support for the Developmental Research and Career Development Programs. [unreadable] To convene all meetings of the SPORE, including the Administrative Core, the Executive Committee, and scientific meetings. [unreadable] To convene all meetings of the Internal, External and Advocate Advisory Committees. [unreadable] To coordinate data quality control and quality assurance issues in conjunction with the Biostatistical Core. [unreadable] To monitor and oversee all fiscal and budgetary issues. [unreadable] To interface closely with the other oversight committees related to ovarian cancer research at our institution, including the Gynecological Oncology Tumor Bank Oversight Committee, the Executive Committee of the Blanton-Davis Ovarian Cancer Research Program, and the Multidisciplinary Program Steering Committee. [unreadable] To coordinate research with other ovarian SPOREs and other SPOREs, by distributing materials, electronic communications, and progress reports. [unreadable] To communicate with the NCI Project Officer and other staff to prepare all required reports and publications. The NCI Project Officer will be promptly notified of important developments that affect the management of the SPORE either positively or negatively. [unreadable] To assure compliance with all general, governmental, and NCI regulations and requirements. [unreadable] To establish and implement policies for recruitment for women and minorities.